Subtle Reminders
by white-monarch
Summary: Sam meets Priestly while he is away at college - A whirlwind romance almost takes Sam away from Jess. Years later an old flame is rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

**Subtle Reminders**

**Written for: Prophetofdoomy**

**Prompt: Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero crossover. Sam meets Priestly while he is away at collage.**

**Warning: Pre-series for supernatural, AU, Language, m/m romance.**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Jess/Sam; possible Sam/Priestly**

**1/? **

**{**_This is my first supernatural fan-fiction, so feedback is appreciated.)_

It was loud here, too loud. The noise drowned out all conversation and the room stank of alcohol and cigarettes. In short, it wasn't Sam's favorite place to be. He'd only come because Jessica asked him to. He always went out because Jess asked him to. Had he a choice, he probably would have stayed home. It was, after all, nice to have a home to go to. Not that she would ever know that hers had been his first. Besides, he should be studying. Finals were next week.

"Precisely why you should come out with us. Loosen up some before the big tests. Get some stress out of your system." That had been her excuse for bugging him. Sam was always so uptight, and as it turns out Jessica was always right. Ok, so, the night hadn't started out great but it had gotten better. True he disliked the crowded club, and the drinks here were for shit, but he got to dance with Jess and there were always interesting people to meet. On this night in particular this was true.

"Sam! Sam you have to meet someone!" Jessica bounded over to him. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight. She grabbed Sam's arm and began to lead him toward the bar. Thinking nothing of it he let her lead. It was probably just another one of her girlfriends wanting to catch a glimpse of the Winchester boy. He still hadn't gone out with her long enough to have met all her friends, but based on overheard phone conversations they had all heard about him.

"This is Priestly!" Jess introduced the boy excitedly.

"_What the fuck's a priestly?"_ Is all Sam could think. "Hi." Was all he could muster. His eyes locked with the other man's. A perfect hazel-green; just like Dean's. As a matter of fact he looked a lot like Dean, minus the piercings and tattoos and neon green Mohawk…and eyeliner. Well, maybe he didn't.

"Hi." Suddenly Priestly was holding his hand out. Sam took a moment to notice how his skin crinkled around his eyes when he smiled before he took the other's hand and shook it. It wasn't until that grin spread across Priestly's face that the involuntary wave of jealousy settled down. He trusted Jess, but normally people who looked like this priest guy weren't so nice. Then again, people who looked like Sam weren't normally trained killers either. Never judge a book by its cover, right?

"Pleasure to meet you, man." Priestly gave a slight nod before looking back to Jess. "Jessie here's been telling me all about ya." His eyes flicked up Sam's form. "Never said you were a giant though." Sam wanted to feel offended. No one but Dean could make cracks like that, but that smile was back and damn if he didn't want to laugh right along with Priestly. "Come on, " Priestly said, gesturing toward the bar. "Let me buy you both a drink." Jess threw Sam one of her _please_ glances and Sam caved.

"Alright," he conceded, motioning to the seats at the bar. The three took their places, and before long were talking like they'd been best friends all of their lives. Had you told Sam earlier that this pierced, tatted, hair dyed guy would be such a good drinking buddy, he wouldn't have believed you. Now it was like having a brother back. Not that he should let himself think that. Associating Priestly with Dean was probably the worst idea in the world, but when you can quote that many classic rock songs in one sitting it's really hard not to associate him with _him. _When they finally parted ways, Sam was pleasantly buzzed and happier than he'd been in a while.

"My aren't you chipper?" Jessica laughed at him, taking the keys from his front pocket. She was driving, Sam had had too much to drink by that time to feel safe doing so. "It's been a while since I've seen you open up like that." She grinned at him. Stealing a quick kiss, she slid into the front seat. Climbing in, Sam nodded.

"Yeah, surprised me too." Sam huffed, making himself comfortable.

"So, you like him?" Jess asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"You two got on well together. "

"He reminds me of someone I used to know." Sam answered with a shrug. "He's also pretty awesome, but then you always have good taste in men." Sam teased. Jess let out a bark of laughter before turning her attention back to the road.

"I have to meet the girls tomorrow. Why don't you call him and hang out? He doesn't have enough guy friends and uh, neither do you." Sam could catch the smirk on her face with his eyes closed. "I think he's off work tomorrow anyway." She finished.

"Where does he work?" _Inquiring minds want to know._

"Beach city little sandwich shop we drive by sometimes." Jess shot another glance at him. "You should call him." She insisted.

_Jesus. It's like she wants me to date him or something. _Sam shrugged, slightly annoyed. "Maybe." The rest of the ride home was silent. Halfway through Sam leaned over and put his head on Jessica's shoulder. He did this in part because he was tired and in part because he wanted to reassure her that he wasn't mad. She tended to over think things when he sounded the least bit pissed off. It wasn't until the next morning when Jess was already up and gone for the day that Sam made his decision.

"Hi. This is Sam Winchester. I was wondering if a man by the name of Priestly works there. Oh. He does? Great. Can I talk to him? Uh-huh. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Subtle Reminders - Chapter 2****:**

**Written for: Prophetofdoomy**

**Beta: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Mara.**

**Prompt/Summary: ****Supernatural / Ten Inch Hero**** crossover. Sam meets Priestly while he is away at collage.**

**Warning: Pre-series for supernatural, AU, Language, m/m romance.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Kripke and others. I just play with 'em.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jess/Sam & Sam/Priestly**

**2/? **

"Priestly! There's a Sam guy on the phone that wants to talk to you!" Jen called from the counter. Priestly looked up from the grill. A smile broke across his face. After checking the meatballs he wiped his hands on his apron and made his way over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sam."

"Hey Gigantor, what's up?" Priestly grinned into the mouthpiece.

"Nothing much," Sam chuckled softly. "I was wondering when you got off work. Thought we could play some pool, video games or something."

"I don't get off for a while, but you could swing by and chat if you wanted. No one here really cares. Gotta warn you about the estrogen levels though. Ow!" Priestly turned to see Tish glaring at him, the newspaper rolled up in her hand. He rubbed the back of his head before gently sliding his hand over his Mohawk to see if any damage had been done. He stuck his tongue out at her, trying focus on his and Sam's conversation.

"You ok?" Sam asked a little worriedly.

"Yeah, just busy getting assaulted." Priestly remarked. "Anyway, you can come by or we can go hang sometime after nine. I get off at seven but the cosmobile's been given us some trouble lately. I'm gonna help Trucker work on it." Sam had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"I don't have anything better to do. I guess I'll come by."

"Sweet, see ya later." By the time Priestly hung up the phone, his meatballs were burning. With a loud utterance of the word _Shit!_ He went back to work. Sam hung up the phone and lay back on his bed for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts glide back to last night and what he and Priestly had talked about. His thoughts drifted and Sam just kept going back to just how similar the two were. Dean and Priestly that is. Same features, same tastes in music, women…if Priestly drove an impala Sam was going to shoot him with rock salt. Finally Sam stood, showered and dressed. Before long he was out the door. He was thankful he'd made the decision to go too, he was hungry, and by the time he reached the grill's door, he was starving.

The bell over the door chimed as he entered the little restaurant. The scent of freshly cooked deli meats caressed his nostrils and only served to make Sam hungrier. Glancing up at the menu, he approached the counter. Sam looked down and could almost hear the purr accompanying the look the waitress was giving him. She was nice looking, but not really his type. Tish, she had a name tag on, looked more like she wanted to eat him alive than get to know him.

"Hi." She said brightly, flashing what he assumed was her best smile. "What'll it be?" Her hand lightly tapped the pencil on the paper and her eyebrow lifted slightly, almost in challenge.

"Hey," Sam answered back with a curt nod. "I'll just have a twelve inch roast beef on white. Cheese, mustard, lettuce, and mayonnaise too please."

"Twelve inches, huh? Tall order." Tish smirked. From where he stood Sam could see another girl watching them with amusement and then a bit of orange poking out of a door to a back room. Must be Priestly. He looked again at Tish and smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a bit insatiable." He'd play along a little.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." She chuckled. "Anything I can do to help? I like tall orders…"Her eyes flicked up his figure and Sam caught her biting her bottom lip. Dean would so kill for this right now. He gave a slow smile and met her eyes.

"You could actually." Tish brightened and it was all Sam could do not to start laughing. "You could tell Priestly Sam's here." Her smile faltered and the girl at the computer began to laugh. Sam looked at her and shrugged, an impish grin on his face.

"Priestly! Your little boyfriend's here!" Tish called, angrily headed to the back. Sam colored and the other girl's laughter renewed.

"I'm not-"

"Calm down, Sammy. They know you're not." Priestly laughed as he came out fumbling with a box. Sam's eyes darted over to him. A mix of unease, happiness, and confusion glazed over them.

"What?" Priestly's smile fell.

"Nothing. Just, don't call me Sammy." Priestly's lips parted a little in the _uh-huh_ way he had about him. He just shrugged. "Ok Paul Bunyan. You got it." Priestly smiled and put the box on the counter as Sam took a seat. "Give me a moment and I'll get started on your sandwich."

"You got it…hawkes." Sam grinned and the two shared a look before Priestly shook his head, washed his hands, and started cooking up the order. Sam's eyes followed Priestly's hands. The older man, or at least Sam assumed he was older, knew what he was doing. Every flip or turn of his spatula seemed well practiced and Sam wondered what else he was good at.

"So, what's a cosmobile, who's a trucker and who…" Sam leaned a little and looked at Tish and the other girl looking at him. He waved a little and looked up at Priestly. "are they?" Priestly glanced up, almost like he'd forgotten something important. He looked between Sam and the girls and then with a weird gesture went. "Shit! I'm horrid at this having a friend thing." He flipped the meat onto the toasted bread and left it just long enough to melt the cheese. He set the plate down in front of Sam before moving to wave his hand in between him and the girls. "Jen, Tish…this is Sam. Sam. Jen and Tish. Tish is the one that wants in your pants." Sam grinned and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jen waved shyly at him and ducked slightly before turning back to the computer screen. Tish stepped up and shook his hand. "And you too. I'd say ignore Priestly, but I think I'm too late." She flashed that smile again. She was still trying to flirt.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam brushed his hair from his eyes before continuing. "And, sorry to disappoint you Tish, but I have a girl friend."

"It's ok, she'll get over it." A voice called from behind him. Sam turned to see a man walking in with a long loose shirt, mousy brown hair, and a bit of a rat tail. He reminded Sam of a hippie.

"And that's a Trucker." Priestly chuckled, cleaning up the mess he made on the grill. "He owns the place." Sam waved and introduced himself. "The cosmobile is that hippie van outside." Priestly added as an afterthought. Fully satisfied with the information, Sam began to eat. He didn't provide anymore sounds, words at least, until he was finished.

"Damn man," Priestly said as Sam looked up to meet his eyes. "You sure can put away." Sam huffed around the final mouthful.

"I felt like I hadn't eaten in days."

"Doesn't surprise me, with how tall you are it must take a millennia to get down to your stomach. Now, come on," He smacked Sam's shoulder. "Let's go down to the pool hall."

"What happened to work and the Cosmobile?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting off early and Trucker thinks he fixed it." He shrugged slightly and made a _whatever_ face. In truth, he had mentioned something about Sam and Trucker had encouraged him to go.

"Alright, Let's go." The sparkle he saw in Priestly's eyes made him even more eager to leave and just go horse around. Sam wouldn't admit it, but the guy held a lot of sway for him now. He was different, way different, than some of his friends, but it was refreshing. Priestly was mysterious and interesting without being dangerous. He was kind and curious, and a little bit of a bad boy. Sam liked him, and he hoped they'd stay friends. He quickly decided once again that Jess was always right. They did get on well together.

Sam said goodbye to Trucker and Jen, and actually kissed Tish's hand before they left. He watched with amusement as she flushed and hurried away. Priestly was laughing when Sam met him outside the door. "I haven't seen her get that tongue tied in a while."

"I haven't been that playful in a while." Sam laughed. "Lucky for you I guess."

"Yeah, Lucky for me." Priestly clamped Sam on the back and gave him a look Sam didn't quite recognize. Seconds later it had disappeared from his face and Priestly removed his hand. "I'm driving." He stated which was just as well since Sam didn't know which Pool hall they were heading toward. He followed Priestly around back until they came face to face with a dirty brown pick-up truck. _Oh thank god._

"Should I get in the bed, or is there enough room for me in the passenger seat of that little thing?" Sam joked. After Priestly gave him an exasperated look he climbed in and buckled up. Sure enough Sam's legs were a little cramped. Priestly shot an apologetic glance his way.

"My favorite place is a little ways out so…you have full permission to mess with the radio." He said, looking back as he backed out of his parking space and headed south. When Sam didn't mess with the dial, Priestly began to surf through the FM channels. Sam watched, wondering what station he would choose. To his relief, Priestly had picked something they both would enjoy. It was some local college alterative rock station playing "Oldies and Newbies all the time."

The two sat like that for a few minutes. It wasn't until "_Good Riddance" _by Greenday came on that Sam snapped out of his stupor and reached over to turn it up. Only problem? Priestly did too. Their hands collided, sliding over one another easily. A spark of…something flared its way up Sam's arm. The gasp that came from the older man startled Sam and he dropped his hand instantly and let Priestly play with the control. "Sorry."

"Naw man, it's my fault. It's cool."His voice was a little shaken as he hurried it out from between his lips. They sat like that for a while longer, an awkward silence floating between them. Sam looked out the window and scrunched down into his seat. Ever since Tish had made the "boyfriend" comment Sam had been in a bit of a mood. And now, there was a lot on his mind. Dammit though. He wasn't gay, not that he was really thinking of Priestly like that, but if he was gay Priestly would be who he went for. They had chemistry, good chemistry, and well truth be told…Priestly was good looking.

Sam wasn't gay, but he wasn't sure about Priestly. At least, he didn't think Priestly was gay. They _had_ talked about girls the night they'd met. Jess had been right there, but she and Sam had talked about things like that too. She knew Sam's type and even teased him about it. After all, she hadn't really fit the mold. (Less curvy than Jess, brunette, more girl next door than playmate.) Still, Sam was more than a little confused. He assumed that was normal though, and he did want to be normal. In the end, as they were pulling into the parking lot of _The Lucky Eight_, Sam decided he had just let Tish's words get the best of him. He concluded that he was over thinking things and that the hand/car incident was just another awkward moment in his life. Priestly, no matter what, was still his best guy friend and Jess was still his girlfriend. He couldn't foresee that changing anytime soon. For now, Sam was resigned to just enjoying a few rounds of pool (possibly some shots) and studying later that night. Hell, maybe he'd even let Priestly win a game or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Subtle Reminders - Chapter 3****:**

**Written for: Prophetofdoomy**

**Beta: Thanks to my wonderful beta, Mara.**

**Prompt/Summary: ****Supernatural / Ten Inch Hero**** crossover. Sam meets Priestly while he is away at collage.**

**Warning: Pre-series for supernatural, AU, Language, m/m romance.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Kripke and others. I just play with 'em.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Jess/Sam & Sam/Priestly**

**3/? **

"Ok! no fair jackass. You're cheating." Priestly laughed as he tossed the pool stick down on the table. He ran his hands through his hair, a defeated gesture, and just looked up at Sam. "How do you do it?" He demanded; a little huff in his voice.

"Do what?" Sam questioned, smiling a little. He watched the way Priestly's arms spread wide to gesture toward the table and back to him.

"Play so well?"

"I've been playing since I was a kid." Sam shrugged. He laughed loudly as he felt the blow to the chest that came not ten seconds after. His hands instantly claimed the neck of Priestly's shirt and the two roughhoused their way outside. Both were panting when they reached the truck. After lingering a moment, Sam's hand slid slowly from the back of Priestly's neck.

"Pool shark or not," Priestly wheezed. "I will kick your ass." He was still chuckling as he hopped into the driver's seat. For a second Sam was thrown off guard, but the moment passed and he swung himself up into the passenger side. Automatically he reached for the radio dial and turned it up. Sam glanced at Priestly as they pulled out of the parking space. He met Sam's gaze, and Sam noticed how the green of Priestly's eyes reflected other colors; the brown of the truck, the blue in his t-shirt.

"So, am I taking you home?"

"What?"

"Am I taking you back to Jessica's place?" Priestly was heading back into town. His eyes had already turned back to the road.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." Sam sunk into his seat and tried to concentrate on the song playing. He noticed Priestly giving him a sideways glance.

"You ok, Sam?" Sam could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I kicked your ass just then." Both boys cracked a smile before Sam rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. "No, actually I was lamenting having to study tonight." He shrugged. Not wanting to study was not his style, but lately, he'd wanted to forego it a lot more. He cracked his eyelid a bit, watching Priestly through his lashes. The man had steady, sure hands. He was comfortable with himself, not afraid to be completely and utterly who he was. Priestly never had to hide anything, and he never did. He just…was. Sam envied him for that. Sam loved him for that. After a minute he closed his eyes and concentrated on the purr of the vehicle around him.

Apparently he'd fallen asleep. He'd almost killed Priestly when the other had tried to shake him awake upon reaching the driveway. As it was now, his hands were wrapped tight around his friend's throat and he had the other's smaller body scrunched under his own. Sam's eyes widened as he drew back. He swallowed and felt his face heat up. Priestly was staring at him, rubbing at his neck. Fear flashed through his eyes.

"S-Sammy?" Sam let it go as he grabbed for the door handle and half tripped as he sprang from the truck. He squawked a 'sorry' and high-tailed it into the house. The door slammed shut behind him and he was sinking to the floor, face in his hands. He had ruined it all. Next would come the anger, and a demand for explanations. Following that; a barrage of questions, none of which he could or would answer. Sam would have to push Priestly away. No matter how open or interested the other was, he couldn't comprehend, and shouldn't have to understand the life Sam lived.

He'd successfully lost another friend. He was sure of it. So he made up his mind not to think about it. Winchesters were strong, stubborn. He didn't need Priestly, just like he didn't need Dean or Dad. Besides, Priestly was already getting in the way and would only get hurt. Sam stood, deciding that he was going to make Jess dinner. By the time she came inside, calling his name, salads were already on the table, the desert was setting in the fridge, and the chicken breasts were coming out of the oven. Yeah, he was normal. He didn't try to kill people when he was awakened unexpectedly. He didn't know how to melt the silver salad forks down into bullets or kill a vampire, and he wasn't having newfound fantasies about his best-now lost forever-friend while sitting with the most perfect girl in the world. Nope. Not him. Never. Oh who the fuck was he kidding? He wasn't normal…oh! And really, what hot blooded male ever –cooked- when they were upset?

****

Fuck. And again. FUCK! What just happened? What just fuc-ok. He'd stop. That word was getting repetitive. Maybe Shit was a better word…yeah. Shit. For what seemed like years, Priestly couldn't move. He just lay there, sprawled across the seats, his hand rubbing across his throat. He could still feel the weight of Sam, and the heaviness and muscle hidden beneath his lanky frame. He didn't know what to think, or say, if anything. He knew one thing though. He'd never seen a man react faster or more violently when being woken up. That and he'd never in a million years expected Sam to be the one to wake up that way. Not the gentle giant, not the charming young man whom Priestly had liked instantly. His type of friends just weren't like that…unless they had to be. And even then, they still weren't very good at it.

And Sam had been good at it. He'd hardly even been awake. The move had been unconscious but damn if he didn't know where to put his fingers. Like, it was practiced. It had fucking hurt, and before Priestly knew what he was doing, the frightened _Sammy_ had slid from his mouth. He'd thought it would have set the boy off again, but Sam had bolted after realizing what he'd done. The change in expression; it was like he'd seen a ghost, or, like the volcano of Pompeii had erupted behind him. Priestly had been left alone in the truck, and all of this in a span of what seemed like a few seconds. Obviously there were things about Sam he didn't know, and now he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Giving his neck one more absent-minded rub, he sat back up, revved the engine and pulled out of Jessica's driveway. He headed home, mind ablaze, fighting the thoughts that had begun to creep in. When did his life get so drama filled? What with the girls, and now Sam, he had so much to do and think about. Well, at least things weren't boring…that would be so much worse. God he hoped his neck didn't bruise, that would raise a lot of questions.

Sure enough, the next day, Priestly had a purple handprint the size of Texas on his neck.

"What happened to you?" Both the girls and Trucker had asked.

"Got laid last night. She was into asphyxiation, took it too far." The response was quick, somewhat plausible, but the only reason the three didn't question further was because they all knew the look on Priestly's face. The _I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it_ face was one of his trademarks. Besides, he didn't look that much worse of the wear, and he wasn't cleaning the grill. If he was cleaning the grill…then they'd be worried.

For Priestly, the day went mostly normal, but Trucker noticed his fidgeting and his moodiness with ease. As they were closing up, the man took Priestly's arm. He jumped a little before calming himself. Priestly froze as Trucker flicked his eyes over the bruise.

"That boy did it, didn't he?" Trucker accused. Priestly ducked his head a little and shrugged. Trucker frowned and let go. "Man, you're pining over him almost as much as you do over Tish. But this? If he left a bruise on you, that's bad news." Priestly watched as Trucker's brows knit together with concern. He thought. Oh! God no.

"It's not like that man. He didn't mean to." He wondered if this was what a battered woman was like, trying to explain that everything was ok. Trucker was still frowning. "No, really. He fell asleep and I woke him up. He didn't expect to and neither did I. The look on his face, Man. He nearly peed himself getting out of the truck. It was instinct, not anger." Priestly watched as something flickered past Trucker's eyes. It was gone as soon as he'd noticed it. The hard expression had settled back on Trucker's face. The man nodded a little.

"Alright man, but I want you to take a few days off. Get it together. Talk to Sam maybe? I donno. He just, I worry about the two of you. He's a nice guy, but…be careful." Trucker clapped him on his shoulder.

"A few days. Alright." Priestly was nodding. His hand moved up to palm the bruise. It was so much bigger than his hand. Sam had a freaking paw. "I'll come back once the bruise is gone. Wouldn't want to scare the customers." He forced out a little laugh before he took off his apron. He nodded to Trucker and left it lying on the table. "Later man."

"Later." Trucker watched him go, worry written all over his worn face. He liked Sam, really he did, but he'd much rather see Priestly with Tish. She was easier to handle and she couldn't manhandle him. He felt Priestly would be safer with her. Now, if only she wasn't so blind to how he felt about her. Sam, he was another story. Trucker was probably the only one to notice, but the guy had an aura of danger around him. His friendliness counteracted it, but there was still something there that struck him as not quite right. Sam was trained to react the way he had, had to be. He only hoped that if he had anymore training, it wouldn't get let out on Priestly.

***

Sam's day had gone well, at least by his standards. He was not thinking about Priestly. No not one bit. He was, however, concentrating on his schoolwork. He and Jess had spent a wonderful Sunday morning together. His mind floated to it now. Her holding on and rocking her hips against his. Her teeth scraping his shoulder as she arched up against him. _Stop it Sam, no boners in the library. _Then, he'd come here and had started working on studying for the tests that were coming up. He knew she was doing the same. It was an unwritten rule. Both needed time away from each other to get any kind of studying done. So, he went to the school library, and she stayed at home. He could operate with distraction. She had a much harder time doing so.

Sam was there for several hours. Eventually he realized that if he tried studying anymore, his brain would self-destruct. Jess seemed to realize this about the same time. The phone vibrated in his pocket. Text message: _Dinner time. Come home. _ Two seconds later his phone buzzed again. _Drinks 2night? Break? _Hell yes. Sam pushed his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He re-pocketed the phone and pushed himself back from the table. He was walking in the door ten minutes later, a smile on his face. Sam dropped his bag and took Jess in his arms.

"Had an aneurism yet?" He teased as he kissed her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Close to. You?" Sam nodded and then his attention turned to the table. The smell of roast, mashed potatoes and green beans had him salivating.

"Smell good?" Jess laughed, poking his side. Sam gave a bit of a dramatic sound before breaking out into easy laughter.

"Sure does, but then, you always cook good food. One of the many reasons I love you." Sam grinned and took Jess's hand. He led her to the table. Their dinner conversation always seemed to deal with school, and friendships. How was this girl doing? What did she say to him? Come on, they really can't be getting rid of the swim team, can they? They're the only good sport here. Needless to say, Sam was a bit surprised when Jess brought up Priestly.

"Is it ok if Priestly comes with us tonight? I know he's not part of the usual crowd, but you always seem a little uncomfortable around Maddy and Jake. Dijon won't be there, and I just thought…you know. You might like to hang out with someone you get on well with." Jess bit her lip and took a sip of her drink. He looked uncomfortable with the idea, but at least seemed to be considering it.

_No, no no._ Sam's head screamed. But he knew he was just avoiding the situation and after a few minutes he nodded. "Alright." He answered. "If he'll come." Which he wouldn't. Not after yesterday. Sam watched as Jess brightened.

"Alright, I'll call him after dinner." He didn't have the heart to tell her Priestly'd be afraid of him.

***

Of course Priestly would be stubborn enough to say yes. Sam wasn't sure whether to be thankful or angry. He couldn't tell if it was a sign that Priestly forgave him, or if it meant that he was going to get cornered and quizzed. He wasn't sure he liked either option, but he would deal with what he could get. By the time they reached the bar, he was resigned to his fate.

Madeline and Jake were waiting for them outside when they got there. Sam glanced at Jess, uncertainty in his eyes. They should have gone inside already. Sitting up a little straighter he watched Maddy make her way over to their window with a smile.

"Jake and I have an idea." Oh great, here it comes. He sank back down into the seat, trying not to groan. "Why don't we go to his house? Drinks are free. His parents are out of town. You can bring your friends; we can invite some more people. It'll be fun!" Maddy had that little sing-song in her voice. It had always sounded like a melody, but now it felt more like a siren song. Jess looked toward him and Sam shook his head.

"I'd rather not…" he told her. He watched Maddy's face fall; watched as her soft lips melted into a thin, irritated line. Jess frowned.

"Probably not then," She replied to Maddy.

"Come on, Sam" Jake prodded, now joining them. He grinned at Sam. "When's the next time we're gonna have the chance to trash the place?" Sam felt the gentle Georgia drawl caress his ear. Jake did have a point. It was a really nice house, at least from the outside, and they would know most of the people there. Maddy chuckled.

"We can play some games!" She exclaimed. "Beer Pong, Pool, Poker, Darts…" _Darts_ "There is so much more to do. Please!"

"Ok." Sam conceded. Jess looked at him, her expression a mix of surprise and pleasure.

"Ok." She agreed. She quirked a brow at him and he just shrugged.

"I'm good at pool, but I'm going to beat all their asses at darts. Besides, I'm in the mood to get drunk tonight. It's safer for us to just stay at his house." Sam reasoned. He knew Jess was looking forward to getting at least a little tipsy. She was a sweet girl, but she did like to have her share of fun. Besides, this was the last night they could play around before Finals really got underway...

". "So, Jake's got some _Lucid _back home_. _Sam's getting some just so we can watch his nose turn up." Maddy joked, glancing at him. Both she and Jake assumed even Americanized absinthe would be too much for him. Sam was pretty sure he'd agree. He could do some hard liquor, but usually it knocked him flat on his ass if he had too much.

" Hey!" A voice rang out from behind Sam, Jess, and the others. It was accompanied by a truck honking. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning in his seat to look at Priestly. There were those beautiful eyes again, boring into his own. Sam's eyes flickered down to his friend's neck. A thick collar, an accessory meant to distract, barely hid the purple ring beneath it. As his eyes flitted over Priestly's face he noticed the other's lip curl up slightly. "Like what you see?" He asked pulling up beside their car. Sam wasn't sure whether the other was joking or not. He could feel his face heating up.

"Only if you do." He shot back playing it off as a joke, but Priestly could read the worry in his face. Priestly gave a small, forced laugh before waving at Jake. "Priestly" He introduced himself. He nodded to Maddy. The two had met before. After Priestly was let in on the plan, everyone settled into their respective vehicles and made their way over to Jake's place.

His house was huge. Sam knew Jake had money, but this was ridiculous. There were three floors of rooms and rooms and rooms. Way too many here for most people. Sam was left staring in the doorway. He only moved when Jess grabbed his hand, smiled, and tugged him forward. "It's beautiful." She said, casting her eyes around. "Sam, if we ever get married we're saving up for a place like this."

"Only if we have lots of kids." Sam replied quietly. He meant it too. He wanted to have children, to do it right. He would raise them to be nice, productive members of society. He would be for them what his father wasn't.

"What a beaut." Priestly stated with a little whistle. His eyes traveled up the stairs and then around to look at all the furniture. All stained wood, hand crafted. From the grandfather clock to the mantle atop the fireplace it was gorgeous.

"Quit gawking!" Jake grinned, motioning for them to follow him to the kitchen. He leaped up onto the counter and grabbed the phone. "Grab a drink." He said, dialing some numbers and beginning to call a few other people. Priestly pulled out three bottles, Maddy had already gotten a beer. He handed them around and cracked his open. His eyes met Sam's again. Sam opened his bottle and tried to avoid his friend's stare.

"Sam?" Priestly prodded. Jess was busy talking to Maddy so Sam couldn't use her as a way out. Priestly gestured to the corner. "Can we talk please?" No. But then again, he had said please. Sam glanced back and forth and finally moved enough so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"What?" Priestly was quiet for a moment. He just looked at Sam. He licked his lip, trying to find the words for what he was going to say before gesturing up at his neck. "You know its fine. I know you didn't mean to." Sam huffed a little and looked away. He didn't want to do this. Not here, not now. "We're going to be ok Sam." Priestly said softly, bumping his shoulder with his free hand. "I-I don't know much about you, but what you did…you've had practice at it. But, I'm not going to question it right now so you can just, you know, relax." Yeah, relax. That would be a good idea if he could.

"Ok Priestly." It was really all he could say. He could tell Priestly, but the man had given him a way out and Sam was going to take it. They were fine, nothing had happened. They would be ok. Sam forced a smile before clapping Priestly on his shoulder. "So…match me drink for drink tonight. Let's see how smashed we get in comparison." He suggested with a challenging smirk. Priestly relaxed a little and returned the smile.

"You're on." He reached up and messed with Sam's hair before taking another drink of his beer. It was a little while later when the others started to arrive. Several hours passed and with all the participants fairly drunk, a game of spin the bottle started. Sam hadn't gotten to play pool or darts, but the game they did play was memorable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Subtle Reminders - Chapter 4: Part 1**  
**Written for: ** **prophetofdoomy**  
Thanks to my wonderful betas:**dreadpirateseph** ,**johnnyjosh** , and**yzba** **  
****Prompt/Summary: ****Supernatural / Ten Inch Hero**** crossover. Sam meets Priestly while he is away at college.**  
**Warning: Pre-series for supernatural, AU, Language, m/m romance and kissing.**  
**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Kripke and others. I just play with 'em.**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Pairing: Jess/Sam & Sam/Priestly**  
**4/5**

Sam was curled up against Jess when the game started. He didn't move until it was her turn to spin, and even then he wound up pressed against her. Priestly watched him out of the corner of his eye. Sam was a fucking cuddly drunk. Luckily Sam didn't follow Jess when she went in for her kiss. He stayed where he was, swaying slightly.

"Watch this." Jessica grinned cheekily, leaning across the circle and pressing her lips softly against Maddy's. This wasn't Jess's first kiss, or even her second. The bottle liked her. Sam had had a few kisses himself, but he'd decided he liked watching Jess kiss better.

The rules of the game were simple, but the group had agreed; no chaste kisses. Even if the kiss made you uncomfortable it had to last at least ten seconds. That had made most of the guys a little upset, but there were more hot girls playing than dudes. What were the chances? Apparently, Sam's chances were good. When it was his turn to spin, it was as if the bottle was magnetically drawn to Priestly. Sam swallowed hard and nervously ran a hand through his hair. Jess squeezed his shoulder. If he had glanced at her he would have seen the amusement in her eyes.

"Come on, you agreed to play! Do it."She encouraged. Sam looked up at Priestly and then at the rest of the circle. The faces that looked back at him reflected humor, lust (from some of the girls), and curiosity. Only one of them looked particularly disgusted and well, David was a pussy anyway. He turned back to Priestly and shrugged, swallowing hard. Priestly's eyes flickered across Sam's face and he shrugged too. Priestly wasn't sure whether to flinch or lean in when the other put his hand on the back of his neck, fingertips brushing the bruise. Sam leaned in slightly.

"You ok with this?" He asked. Priestly nodded. No way was he flaking out now. Just like that he had Sam's lips against his. Those lips were softer than he imagined, and they tasted of beer and tequila. In some far off place he could hear the group counting down, and it was happening in slow motion.

Sam did his best not to groan into the kiss. It was sloppy and not very good, but damn that little piercing was doing it for him. He heard the group get to zero and let go of Priestly's face. He was doing his best to ignore the twitch in his jeans, or the way Priestly's hands were frozen half way up like he was going to grab him again. The guy made a good save. He swiped one hand across his lips to wipe away (or wipe in) the taste. The other he used to spin the bottle. The game moved on as if nothing had happened, but Sam knew better. He knew how his body reacted to Priestly; to the kiss. Priestly didn't seem to have the same reaction though. When he took his turn he and Cassandra kissed as if their lives depended on it. That was kind of hot too, but in a different way.

"Not bad!" Jess laughed in Sam's ear, taking his hand and threading her fingers through his. She squeezed his hand tightly and leaned against him. Sam smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He'd sobered up a little, but by now she was the one who was getting cuddly. He wrapped an arm around her and continued playing. Both of them were less involved than they had been, and the game ended not very long after the Priestly-Sam incident. Others had landed on Sam and Jess both, they had a big group playing. But when David's spin landed on Priestly and the other leaned forward to fulfill his duty, David freaked and everyone agreed that it was probably time to stop. The game was getting redundant anyway.

"So, do we walk home, find someone sober to drive us, or are we crashing here?" Sam asked Jess as he moved to help Jake clean up. She stretched a little and looked up at him. A little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Lizzy offered to drive us home, but you might want to say bye to Priestly." Jess got up slowly, wobbling a little. Sam nodded.

"Will do. See you in the car." He kissed Jess before going to find his friend. Priestly was in the kitchen, writing the address of the house down.

"Calling a cab?" Sam asked smiling.

"No man, I'm walking. My pad isn't too far from here anyway." Priestly looked at him and smirked. There was that hint of Dean again. Sam's chest tightened a little and the question he asked rolled out before he had time to stop it.

"Want some company?" He felt his eyebrows knit together even as he watched Priestly's raise.

"Dude. I'm not a girl." Priestly scoffed.

"I know I ju-"

"But I would like the company," Priestly interjected. Sam shut himself up and nodded.

"Let me just…go let Jess know." He smiled a little and turned to go off and find Lizzy's car. He knocked on the window when he finally did. Jess rolled it down. "Priestly wants some company on the walk home. I'm going to go with him. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to walk back or crash there but I'll have my phone with me. Is that ok?" Jess laughed a bit and nodded.

"That's fine Sam, I trust you." She leaned out the window and pecked him on the cheek.

"Call me to let me know though. If you're walking back I'll wait up for you."

"Alright. See you later." Sam grinned at her.

"Bye." Jess started to answer, but by the time it came out Sam was already halfway to the house.

"Girl," Lizzy laughed, shifting from park to drive. "You need to watch your boy. He's a bit gaga over that Priest guy." Her tone was a bit teasing, but it had a bit of an uncomfortable edge to it. Still she was more worried about her friend than about Sam's sexual orientation.

"Don't worry about it." Jess looked at her. She smiled then. "Sam's experimental at the most, but even then he's too much of a gentleman to do anything. He'd ask me first." She looked out the window after her boyfriend. "I don't even think he realizes he's crushing on Priestly."

"Damn. You have some kind of trust." Lizzy sighed and let off the break. They were speeding toward Jessica's house soon after.

***

"Hey, you ready?" Priestly asked, slipping his car keys into his pocket. He stuck the sheet of notebook paper in beside them. He had to remember to come and get his car tomorrow. Sam nodded and fell into step beside his friend as they made their way out the door. The two walked in silence for a while before Priestly finally spoke up.

"So, um, some game huh?" Sam nodded, embarrassed. Priestly was tactful most of the time, but he wasn't afraid to broach subjects that were normally avoided. If he were Dean, _you wouldn't have kissed._ Even so, if he were Dean they would be talking about the rain in Spain, the next hunt, or some subject that wasn't even remotely connected to what he and Priestly were about to discuss. "Was it good for you?" Priestly grinned, risking a glance at Sam.

"It wasn't bad," Sam huffed before biting back a laugh.

"Wasn't bad on this side either." He admitted, tugging a hand through his mussed hair. "Dude, It's not going to weird you out if I take off this collar is it? You left a pretty big mark and my neck's kind of hurting now." Priestly wasn't saying it to be mean. He was just being honest. Sam waved it off and Priestly unclasped the leather from his neck. The bruise looked better than it had earlier in the day, or so Priestly thought as he checked himself out in a random car window. Sam however was staring in discomfort.

"I'm sorry." He said so softly that Priestly barely heard.

"It's alright. I like it rough." He gave a smile, but it fell from his face when he saw Sam's expression. "Sorry. Inappropriate."

"It's cool."

The awkward silence fell back into place. Sam wished it would just go away so that he and Priestly could talk easily again, but for the longest time it wouldn't. The silence broke when they got to the door. It had been a long walk. Priestly's key was frozen in the door when he turned to Sam, looked him in the eye and asked: "Do you want to come in?" Sam's _yes_ was out of his mouth in the same amount of time it took for them to get inside the door.

This time it was Sam who found himself overpowered, but for an entirely different reason. He was surprised to find those soft lips, that rough stubble and that cool metal against his skin, and it took him a moment to react. His hand came up and cupped the back of Priestly's head. His other hand dug into the shorter man's hip. Priestly let out a soft sound and shifted his weight, pressing Sam back against the door. Sam could feel his friend's fingers in his hair and a hard weight pressing against his thigh. Priestly smelled like honeysuckle and charcoal, manic panic and Budweiser; it was a perfect combination.

Was that groan Sam's? He wasn't sure, but god was he horny now. Priestly's kisses were moving from his mouth to his throat and Sam was slowly losing it. He turned them around, pressing Priestly into the door. Sam dipped his tongue into Priestly's mouth, sighing when the action was returned

"Fuck, Priestly." He breathed into their kiss, bringing his hands up to curl against the wood beside Priestly's head. The other's hands were dipping under his shirt, running the length of Sam's torso.

"I'd like to." Priestly whispered, nuzzling Sam's neck and nipping at his skin. He wanted to die when he felt Sam pull back and watched him hang his head. Of course, Sam would be the one guy to be a gentleman to his girl.

"I can't. Jess and I-"

"I know Sam." Priestly sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I just. I really wanted to kiss you and fuck man. I'm really starting to like you." As the other stepped back and let him go, Priestly wrapped his arms around himself. He'd never felt more like a dumbass. He had never liked making the first move. It made him nervous, and this was a perfect example of why.

"I know." Sam said, looking off and then back to Priestly. He shifted his weight and frowned. "Look man, maybe we shouldn't…"

"See each other?"

"Yeah." Priestly was afraid of that. He sighed softly, licked his lip, and looked up at his friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed. Sam's eyes were glued to the floor between his legs. His body twitched, and he hesitated for a minute before he leaned forward and kissed Priestly's cheek.

"I'm sorry man." He said, half pushing past his friend to get to the door. When Priestly moved and Sam could open it, he began to make his way through. He turned a little past the threshold and looked at Priestly. "Look, maybe at some point…" He stopped. "Nevermind. I-I'll see you around." Sam gave a little wave and started off toward the road.

"See you." Priestly replied, knowing that they probably wouldn't. He knew if he saw Sam again he'd be all over him. After all, it wasn't like the man had expressed no interest. But, Sam was right. It was unfair to both him and Jess to be expected to respond like that, and Priestly should have known better. He shut the door and started toward the bedroom, dropping his keys on a table as he walked. Priestly took a long shower that night and did a lot of thinking. He was too involved with Sam, and seeing him again wouldn't help anything. What would help was the crush he already had on Tish. If he could do something about that, well maybe things would work out for him like they had for Sam. He could forget the boy and move on. Not that he wanted to do that; forget the boy. Still, better to go for someone who was…mostly available than someone as hard to catch as Winchester. It would be less heart ache for him. He just hoped if he did see Sam again it wouldn't be awkward. There was, after all, no excuse for him to kiss Sam this time. At least, no more than an "I wanted to." Truth be told, Priestly didn't want to let go of his crush on Sam, and he wasn't sure if he could.

***

Sam walked for ten minutes before he fished the phone out of his pocket and called Jess.

"Hey baby, I'm on my way home. See you in about forty-five minutes." He made his message quick. Jess sounded like she was just about to fall asleep, that or she had just woken up. Sam didn't want to disturb her. He was thankful for the quiet that accompanied his walk home. He needed it to think. Sam felt horrible. He was angry at himself for having almost cheated on Jess, and for having to turn Priestly down. The thoughts combined left a sick feeling in his stomach. He had almost cheated on Jess, by other's standards…he had. He never wanted to either, Jess was everything to him. She was the girl that Sam might one day marry, the girl that had been one of his best friends since he got to campus, and the girl that had given him a place to live when he grew tired of the dorms. She was Sam's life right now, and even though he really liked Priestly, he wasn't going to give that up.

Sam had moved past sexual confusion. He'd realized somewhere in the past few days, hours, seconds, that he liked Priestly as more than a friend. He'd also realized he'd had smaller attractions like that before. Ok, so: he was bi, maybe pansexual. From one of his and Jessica's conversations, that was something akin to saying "Packaging doesn't matter." Sam supposed that was the best way to describe it. You fell for the person, what they came with was simply a bonus. Dean would probably comment about wanting an 'especially big bonus' or something like that. It was totally him, and the thought made Sam's lip quirk.

Sam kept his mind entertained for most of the walk home. After a while he finally was able to banish most thoughts of Priestly and what could have been. He sighed as he entered the house, happy to be home. He wasn't surprised to find Jess asleep on the couch. It was sweet that she had tried to stay up for him. Moving slowly, he picked her up and carried her small body to the bedroom. She woke slightly on the way there, but was only awake enough to make a noise when he tucked her under the blanket.

"Sam?" She asked after a minute, as he was getting dressed for bed.

"Yeah baby?" He replied in a soft voice.

"Did you have a good night?" She said, curling into his warm body as he slid into bed beside her.

"Yes." He kissed her and curled back into her. "But now I want to go to sleep."

"Ok." Jess mumbled before sliding back into darkness.

"Ok." Sam smiled, sliding to sleep surprisingly just as easily as the girl at his side.

***

Avoiding Priestly the next few weeks wasn't as hard as it could have been. Sam spent the first week studying for and taking his finals. When he wasn't in the library, he was at home with Jess or in a classroom. He only broke his 'study, school, home' routine once to go grocery shopping, and even then he was with Jessica. The week after that, he waited on his girlfriend hand and foot. Pair a period with a stomach virus, and only a guy who used to hunt monsters could be counted on. If she didn't know it before then, Jess was sure Sam was the best man she'd ever met. She was lucky to have him. The third week Sam went without seeing Priestly was the week before his and Jess's summer classes started. They had a week free so they spent most of their time with other friends, swimming and partying. It was a lucky break for Sam that he didn't see Priestly. It wasn't until mid-way through the sixth week that he got a call from him.

"Hey." The gruff voice crackled over the phone. For a split second Sam thought it was his brother on the line and almost hung up. The last time he had talked to Dean they had had an argument about Sam coming home. Sam had a sneaking suspicion that Dad had put Dean up to it and he had been refusing to speak to Dean since. If Dean couldn't call with his own ideas, Dean just couldn't call. "How's it going?" It wasn't until after the voice questioned him that Sam realized who it was.

"It's ok, Priestly. You?" Sam licked his lip and sat up in bed. It was a little after one, and Jess was at work, but Sam had pulled a long night and had slept in.

"It's ok…look, I know we kind of…silently agreed not to really talk or anything but I wanted to tell you something. To talk. I've been worried about you, but I wondered if you worried about me too." Sam had. He nodded, but then realized Priestly couldn't hear that.

"I've…been curious." Sam half-whispered, disguising his tone. He cleared his throat a little, subconsciously urging Priestly to go on.

"Well, I was crappy the first week or so…" Good old Priestly not holding the punches. "But, I-uh recovered. I- we had some stuff go on at the grill. New girl, Piper, and well a host of other things." Sam wanted to ask about it, but decided he better not. "Look, to put it short. I'm…together…with Tish."

"Tish!" Sam nearly squeaked. The surprise was evident in his tone. Priestly wasn't sure whether to laugh or talk him down. Sam could feel a veil of jealousy cloud his mind. Tish, of all people. Huh.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. I've liked her longer than I've liked yo-you know. I never thought we'd actually get together, but Trucker and everyone seem pretty happy about it. I am too. I just thought…you know, if you saw us or something…I owed you an explanation." Sam was trying to keep his green-eyed monster down. He had no right to feel so angry, and he knew it, but that didn't mean he wasn't. And really this wasn't much of an explanation. Sam took a breath and closed his eyes, controlling his voice before he responded.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy Priestly." He said, trying to make himself sound convincing. "I hope it works out between you and her." _Before she throws you away like every other guy she's probably been with._ Sam pursed his lips. "You don't owe me an explanation, but I appreciate it." That was true. Sam was happy Priestly at least thought to tell him. But still! Tish? What the hell?

"Hey, Sam…I was wondering if we could hang out…like a group?" Priestly was fidgeting on his end of the line.

"No. I don't think that's the best idea man. Not yet." Sam ran a hand through his hair. He'd wind up doing something he'd regret, or hell, he'd pout just enough to be a bother.

"Ok? Well…at some point?"

"Yeah, at some point. Look man. Thanks for calling, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later?" Sam said.

"Yeah, ok. Bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed, rubbing his face. His anger flared, but after a moment he got it under control. Priestly was allowed to date whoever he wanted to. He'd moved on and Sam was happy for him. Sam tried to convince himself that Tish and Priestly would last.

Sam didn't have to convince himself.

Sam and Priestly saw each other once or twice after that. They even talked on the phone some, but after that conversation, Tish hadn't been far from Priestly's mind. Sam's anger had returned ten-fold when he'd seen how different Priestly looked with Tish. His colored hair gone, piercings taken out, and most tattoos covered…he looked too Abercrombie and Fitch for Sam, and he looked too much like Dean for him to be comfortable with. Sam had always liked the little similarities between his brother and his friend, but that change had been like flipping Priestly inside out. Tish had made him into something he wasn't, and while Sam could deal with it he wasn't sure he liked it.  
Eventually his contact with Priestly wavered. They just couldn't pick up their thread again, and Sam always had some excuse now not to hang out. He knew it was his fault, at least in part. But that didn't stop the anger that threatened to surface every time he thought of how much Priestly had changed. Of course, he shouldn't be one to talk. After Priestly had moved on, Sam's connection with Jess had strengthened. Sure he had his own friends, but he was reminded daily how much she meant to him. Several months later he began his plans to propose, and it wasn't too long after that when Dean showed up.  
That night, he lost everything. All chance of family, love, a normal life. It was gone, and Sam couldn't get it back. So he left with his brother. He kept up with his friends, or rather those of Jess's friend he'd confiscated for himself. But it was never the same. Eventually he lost contact with them as well. He just stopped returning their calls and emails, and he stopped sending his own. It was no fair to talk to them if he couldn't tell them he was coming back anytime soon. Sam just dropped off the planet and erased them from his life. He gave it all up and never planned to see it again. There was Dean, and only Dean. Even if Sam forgot that sometimes he had to learn to deal with it. So. He would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Subtle Reminders - Chapter 5:**

**Written for: Prophetofdoomy. I hope you've enjoyed the ride!**

**Beta: Thanks to my wonderful betas: dreadpirateseph, johnnyjosh, and Yzba**

**Prompt/Summary: ****Supernatural / Ten Inch Hero**** crossover. Sam meets Priestly while he is away at collage.**

**Warning: AU! - Season 4 & 5 references, Man on Man sexing, Language, Bottom!Sammy, Hints of Wincest**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Kripke and others. I just play with 'em.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Sam/Priestly**

**5/5**

It happened five years later, at a bar called _The Broken Collar. _Sam and Dean had been hard at work, looking for the colt and looking for the Devil. Neither were easy jobs. Now, they just wanted to relax. Dean was already scanning the area for a female that would satisfy his needs. Sam was staring into his beer and brooding.

"You clasp that glass any tighter and it's going to shatter." Sam ignored the voice that came from Dean's direction until it finished the thought. "Don't need anyone breaking my glasses. I don't like for anybody to get hurt." The voice held a hint of teasing. Sam glanced up, past his brother's chair. The voice didn't belong to Dean but to the blond haired man a little ways away who was presumably dragging things out of storage. Dean had disappeared. Sam's eyes followed the stranger's form, noting the black and red kilt and black "Bite me" t-shirt. The guy looked familiar, but Sam just attributed it to the lighting and his mood. Most people seemed familiar now-a-days. That was just what happened when you drove back and forth through the states. Faces and their features seemed to blend together.

"Yeah, OK." Sam replied simply and eased his grip on the glass. He didn't acknowledge the man much more than that. People were supposed to mind their own business in these establishments. The guy turned toward Sam for a moment and Sam caught a glimpse of silver out of his peripheral vision before he turned his head to ignore the other man. He kept his guard up though. It was unusual for someone to take this much interest in him without being a threat. He heard a slight sigh and listened as the man walked away. It was a while before Sam relaxed.

"Dude!" Dean slid back into his seat at the table, his expression a mix of frustration and surprise.

"What?" Sam answered, not bothering to hide the snap in his voice. Dean either ignored it or didn't notice.

"There's some Tatted-up me Look-a-like that's stealing my girls!" The rest of Dean's indignant rant was lost on Sam. Dean's brother was sitting straight up and looking around the room. "Sam, What is it?"

"Nothing." Sam said, eyes scanning the room for the man Dean had just described. "Just thought…"

"What?"

"Thought I saw a guy from college. I mean, we are…around that area…" Sam replied semi-honestly. The boys had been on a sharing and caring streak ever since Lilith's death and Lucifer's Prison Break. Honesty had thus far proven to be the best policy, but right now it would require too much explanation. Sam slouched back down and took another drag of his beer. "But, I don't see him so it would be pretty hard to tell." He looked at Dean and shrugged. Dean was busy studying him.

"College huh, you don't talk much about that…" Dean trailed off after taking a gulp of his own beer and licking his lips. Sam shrugged.

"Don't like to," He said. The boys fell silent for a while after that. Both nursed their drinks. Sam was too wound up now to think about anything but the past and Dean was too busy contemplating the information Sam had offered up to break the silence.

***

"So, this guy… if it is this guy, how would you know him?" Dean finally spoke. He was measuring Sam and his posture with his eyes.

"Old Friends." Sam answered immediately, like he'd been expecting the question. Dean's face contorted into confusion and suspicion but he agreed when Sam suggested they get out of there. The tension between them had raised a notch and Dean didn't like things being tense between them when there were other people around. Sometimes people got hurt.

When they were partway to the door Dean stopped and turned around. "You know if you guys were that close, and it seems like you musta been, you should go find him. Hang out for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah Really. What? Do I have some close encounters knock off controlling my voice?" Dean's expression hardened a little as he looked at Sam. "Look man, I'm offering you a break for the night from the job and me. You want it or not? Regardless of if it's your friend or not, you can have it." Dean licked his lip again and bit down gently as he waited for his brother's answer.

"I'll take it." Sam let out a little huff before stepping away from Dean. "Thanks…"

"No problem, just be done with the room by midnight." Dean smirked before walking out the door and leaving a dumbstruck Sam behind him. It had been obvious to Dean that this friend meant a little more to Sam than his brother was letting on. Maybe it had been some weird affair, or maybe it was just a really close friend, either way Dean was willing to give his brother time. Sam had been on edge and lord knows he needed the break.

As the door closed behind his brother, Sam was left gaping. He was finally able to shake off the shock and turn around. This time he made it a point to sit closer to the crowd as he scanned the area. Yeah, it worried him that Dean had seen through him so clearly but he wasn't sure he minded. Dean knew he'd played with some guys. It was just something Sam did when he got pent up. But he wasn't gay. Well – maybe for Priestly, and that had always been a different story. But still. Maybe Sam was in denial, but that crisis could work itself out later.

Sam wasn't sure what he was looking for. Priestly had been Mr. Banana Republic the last time they'd seen each other, but he still had tattoos. Sam knew he couldn't be sure, not unless he got a look at the guy, but he wanted so badly for it to be Priestly. Almost needed it to be. It would explain some things too; the guy who'd spoken to him earlier, the man Dean had seen. It wasn't until half an hour later that he realized the person he'd been looking for was staring him in the face. Sam was up in a flash and sitting at a bar stool within seconds. "Shot of on the rocks." Sam ordered quickly to mask the nervous tension that flooded his body when he sat. Priestly hadn't been looking at him, but he was now.

"Sam?" Priestly's voice was more surprised than he expected it to be. Maybe it was because he hadn't expected Sam to come over after having ignored him, or maybe it was because he was suddenly unsure about seeing him again, but with the tall man sitting before him he couldn't deny the situation anymore. Neither could Sam whose nerves flittered between extreme excitement and worry.

"Priestly." Sam replied, bursting into a smile. Priestly returned it before looking back over at Stephen. "I'll get his, and then I'm taking off. You can get this, no?" When Stephen looked dubious, Priestly offered him a bonus for that week. Stephen was quick to accept after that. Sam was given his shot soon after and Priestly took the stool beside him.

"So, you own this place?" Sam asked quietly. Sam had reverted somewhat back to his younger self. He was silently in awe. He'd never really thought of Priestly outside the sandwich shop or their homes. It seemed too out of place, but Priestly had set up a nice place here. Good company, good food, and good beer.

"Yeah, and it suits me fine." Sam nodded at Priestley's response, watching him all the while. It was weird how easily they began to connect. One topic led to another, and another to another, and before they knew it they'd been talking for two hours. It was ten thirty when Priestly suggested they leave. He was sure they both knew it was coming and they both seemed geared for an experience.

"Where are you staying?" Priestly asked as he slid through the front door of the bar.

"The Smith-Jackson Motel."

"Are you with anybody?" Priestly asked.

"A friend."

"Is your friend going to be there?" Sam shook his head. "Let's go hang out there then. I don't want to bother my roommates." Priestly ignored the grin that passed over Sam's features. "Let's take my car."

"That's cool, Dean has ours."

"Dean, huh? Your friend?" Priestly quirked a brow.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged as he opened Priestly's car door and slid into the seat. For a moment his fingers hovered over the dashboard and he smoothed the tips down the plastic and leather reverently. This was the same car Priestly had driven when they'd met.

"Huh." Priestly slid in beside Sam; throwing him a look Sam had thought only Dean could give. Sam's heart seized in his chest and he gave a slow smile.

"We going or what?" He asked, slamming his door shut and smirking at Priestly.

***

The drive was quicker than Sam had expected. The talking had been fun, and by the time they were half way to the motel, their conversation began to drip with sensuality and innuendo. They both knew what was coming and they were ready for it.

Sam was out of the car and at the motel door as soon as they pulled into a parking spot. He slid the card key in the slot, propped open the door and made a mad dash to kick the weapons under the bed and leave only "necessary" civilian items in the bag Priestly could have easily seen. He was messing around with the contents when he heard the door shut behind him and felt a body fall against him.

Within seconds Priestly had his hand twined in Sam's thick hair and was yanking back. Sam couldn't stop the surprised gasp that fell from his lips. His hands gripped the comforter for a moment before he let Priestly pull him back and straddle him. The smaller man grinned down at Sam before catching his lips and moaning into them. This was something both of the boys had been waiting for, for years.

Sam sat up, knocking Priestly a little further down on him, and slid his fingers into Priestly's own hair; now long, curly, and bleached. Their mouths slanted together again after they drew in a breath. Sam was already panting with need. Priestly was doing things with his tongue Sam had never expected and that little bar bell was adding a whole new level to it all.

"You've got new piercings." Sam pointed out, pulling away from Priestly and yanking off his shirt.

"New tats too," came the reply as Priestly slid from Sam's lap and followed suit. They looked at each other a long moment, muscles taunt with eagerness and need. Sam's eyes traced the dragon on the right side of Priestly's chest even as Priestly in turn checked out the symbol on Sam's. "Never thought you'd get one though." Priestly said, leaning forward and sliding his finger around the inner ring of Sam's tattoo. He leaned forward and bit the skin lightly before licking. Sam let out a soft sigh at the worship, and was caught off guard when Priestly tipped him back again against the bed. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks," Sam hissed out as Priestly cupped him through cotton and denim. Something about the pressure that was being exuded was just _right _and Sam was arching against the other. His hand lifted and wrapped in Priestly's hair, pulling him back down for a kiss as Sam slid his hand down to unbuckle Priestly's belt. He drove his tongue into Priestly's mouth and slid the belt from its loops. Sam was yanking the zipper down when he was shoved back against the pillows. Priestly had other ideas.

Priestly unbuckled Sam's belt, unzipped the zipper, and helped the taller man shimmy out of his jeans. Teasingly he mouthed at the black cotton of Sam's boxer briefs. His lips and tongue left damp marks, but the stain that was spreading was from Sam's precome. Priestly could taste it there like a promise and he wanted more. Stepping back Priestly slid out from his jeans and boxers. Sam barely noticed the blush on his friend's cheeks. He was too busy staring at the ring through Priestly's cock.

"It's called a Prince Albert Sam, and it's not going to bite you." Priestly grinned as he covered Sam's body with his own. He let his hand drop down to rub at Sam's cloth covered cock, and together he and Sam pulled the clothing away from Sam's sweat slick body. When Priestly's fingers wrapped around Sam's shaft, Sam nearly lost it. The grip was a mixture of too loose and perfectly tight and the motion Priestly was making was sinful. It wasn't long before Sam was panting and trying to push up into Priestly' hand.

"God. You're such a little slut Sammy." Priestly breathed out, changing his posture and hoping Sam hadn't noticed the slip. Sam had, but in this context it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"Not. A. _Little_ boy." Sam rasped out as he lifted his hips and tried to corkscrew into Priestly's fist. Priestly let go of Sam and slowly slid down his tall body. His fingers cupped Sam's balls and he sealed his lips around the head of Sam's dick. He waited a moment before he began to suck, his eyes locked with Sam's. Sam grabbed the comforter just so he didn't force Priestly's mouth down on him. When Priestly slid his tongue over Sam's thick vein, Sam had to fight back a choked off sigh and the bucking of his hips. The feeling shooting up from his dick was nearly too much, especially with Priestly dipped his head just the right way and moaned around him.

"Oh God!" Sam gasped as Priestly took him all the way down to the base, lightly rolling Sam's balls in his hand. Sam arched against him and Priestly just sucked harder. Sam's hand threaded again through Priestly's hair, pulling lightly. "O-ff, don't w-anna" Priestly pulled up and off Sam, but dove back in and began nipping at Sam's thighs. He licked up them and began to torture Sam's cock with his tongue, dragging the barbell up the sensitive skin and under the flare of Sam's head. Sam groaned out again, massaging Priestly's scalp.

"I know what you want." Priestly grinned, wrapping his hand tight around Sam. He stopped after a moment and flushed. "Where's the lube?" He asked. Sam looked at him a minute before it clicked. He leaned over the side of the bed and tossed the bottle up onto it, closely followed by a couple of condoms. Priestly uncapped the bottle and slicked Sam up. "Sorry, it looked like it was pulling…"

"It felt good." Sam reassured him. He tensed as Priestly once again tightened his grip on him and began to move his hand. He watched Priestly smile at him as he went back to light sucking and licking. It couldn't have tasted good, licking at the lube, but it felt great. When Priestly stoked down and the barbell flicked across his slit Sam lost it. All Priestly got was a grunted "Gunna Cum" before Sam shot off, streaks of white landing across Priestly's face and hair. Priestly licked at some of the come that had fallen near his lip and then began to laugh. "What?" Sam looked at him before starting to laugh too. "Hold on Man." He murmured before sliding his legs to the side of the bed and getting up. Sam's legs felt boneless but he made it into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. After wetting it he rejoined Priestly. Priestly tried to reach up to grab it, but Sam kept it away and lowered it to his friend's face himself. Slowly he washed all the come off of Priestly's face and out of his hair. He leaned in then and kissed him. Sam dropped the wash cloth on the bed in favor of gripping his friend's face. Their tongues met and tangled around each other, their fingers tugged through each other's hair.

"Lie Back." Priestly panted out against Sam's neck. Sam did as he was told, but he brought Priestly with him.

"That was a trick, wasn't it? Blow my mind with the blow job of my life, just so you can top." Sam laughed, voice tinged with nervousness as Priestly settled himself between Sam's legs.

"Nonsense. I didn't think about until after you came." Priestly winked at Sam as he picked up the bottle. "Swear I'll make it good." He knew Sam was ok with this, he'd be protesting more if he wasn't. Still he was curious as to how comfortable Sam would be. He didn't want their first time, maybe their only time, to suck. After coating his fingers with the lube, Priestly played with his slick fingers near Sam's entrance. His other hand lightly pumped Sam's soft cock, trying to regain its interest. Sam spread his legs farther and bit his lip. It felt good. He wasn't going to complain. Sam had bottomed before, but it had been a long time.

When Priestly slipped his first finger in, it felt bigger than it should. But by then Sam's cock had more than taken interest and was twitching eagerly in Priestly's grasp. By the time Priestly had gotten three fingers in, Sam was pushing back mindlessly.

"Come on, do it already!" Sam huffed out, turning his body and lifting one leg to help Priestly stroke deeper. Sam whimpered slightly when Priestly removed his fingers. He sat up to watch Priestly put the condom on. When he reached out to stroke Priestly, They met each others eyes and Sam smiled. "If it's not any good, I'm going to tease you about it." Sam smirked. "How do you want me?"

"On your knees, turn over." Sam grinned and then did as he was asked. He spread his knees apart and put his hands up on the headboard. He felt Priestly's fingers test him again and then withdraw. Sam couldn't help but tense when he felt the head of Priestly's cock at his asshole. Priestly didn't say anything but the hand that had been gripping Sam's hip lifted and slowly smoothed over Sam's back. Priestly began to push in once Sam relaxed. It was a long process, Sam was tight and resistant, but he finally made it in. He paused to give Sam some adjustment time, but Sam had other ideas. He pulled forward and then moved back. Priestly got the idea and began to match the rhythm Sam was trying to set.

"Harder, Damnit. I'm not going to break." Sam panted out, spreading his legs wider and trying to meet Priestly's thrusts. The other had finally found his prostate and that damned post was hitting it nearly every time. By now Sam was white knuckling the headboard and hissing out sounds. All coherent thought was lost when Priestly wrapped a hand around his aching dick and began to pump it.

"GodDamnit Sam…" Priestly ground out; voice a few octaves lower and grittier than normal. Something about the way that voice sounded was doing it for Sam and he dropped his hands from the headboard to grip a pillow. His fingers were a little bruised from where they'd hit the wall a few times, but he didn't mind. Priestly's other hand fisted in Sam's hair to bring him back against him. Sam gave a loud whine and twitched once again in Priestly's hand.

"Come on motherfucker, fucking fill me up." Sam panted out, practically bouncing on Priestly's dick. Priestly had no idea when Sam's mouth had gotten so dirty, but he liked it. He bent down, and bit at Sam's skin, stroking Sam's dick faster and filling him up just like he asked.

"Such a fucking slut Sammy. So fucking good. Do you know how you feel?"

"Fuck yeah." Sam huffed, leaning forward again. His head rested on his forearm. He growled when Priestly pulled his hair again and palmed the head of his cock. "Come on." Sam's second orgasm caught him off guard. When the head of priestly's dick (and that damn piercing) slid across his prostate, Sam's whole body tensed and he cried out, fingers grasping at the pillow and comforter. He shuddered and shot against the sheets, panting as he rode the after shocks.

Priestly let go of Sam's dick and began to pound in all the harder, listening to his partner's encouragement. It was a little less than a minute later when Priestly hit his climax, leaning forward and smothering his sounds against Sam's skin. He twitched a few times, his dick letting go of the last of its come, before he finally caught hold of the end of his condom and slid out. He had enough energy to tie it off and toss it into the nearby trashcan. Sam threw Priestly the wash cloth.

"You topped," he snorted. "So you get to clean us up." Priestly grunted but ran the washcloth over both of their bodies, catching the come and cleaning it off. He dropped the washcloth over the side of the bed and curled up next to Sam, sliding underneath his arm. Sam returned the smile sleepily and kissed Priestly lightly. "Thanks." He whispered, thankful for the whole experience, having needed it.

"Thank you." Priestly echoed the concept. It brought closure to everything. This had been right, was still right. He tucked his head under Sam's chin and it was only a few minutes before he passed out. Sam pulled the sheets over them, just enough to cover everything. Sure he was a little worried about Dean, but it wasn't that close to midnight. They could get a nap in and still be up and cleaned up before he got back. So, Sam wrapped his arms around Priestly and followed him to dreamland.

***

Priestly and Sam were still asleep when Dean pulled up in the parking lot. He had two sodas and a bag full of Chinese takeout, some of which he'd munched on the way back to the motel. He moved to put the key card in the door and as he swung the door open he nearly dropped the food, the sodas, and his key. He managed to catch them all, but couldn't stop the indignant squeak he made even if he'd deny it later. Dean was faced with two bodies, one very obviously Sam. The other, the one facing him, had a familiar look to him that Dean couldn't place. One thing he knew, both bodies were very much naked.

It didn't take Dean more than half a second to know it might be a good idea to high-tail it outta there. Tucking the keycard between his lips and balancing the sodas in his left hand, Dean tried to inch his way out of the door. He froze halfway through closing it when he saw Sam's man lift his head and fix him in a bleary eyed stare. Both men watched each other, Dean's eyes widening even as Priestly's eyes narrowed. Time stood still, at least until Priestly's eyes widened in return.

"Shit!" Priestly hissed under his breath as he scrambled to find his pants. The movement woke Sam, who moved into instant attention. His body moved in such a way, that to Dean at least, it was obvious that Sam was going to find the threat and kill it. When Sam's eyes caught Dean's he relaxed instantly but a bright flush slid over his cheeks. He immediately turned to Priestly and caught his arm. "Could you pass me mine?" he asked pointing at his Jeans. Priestly handed the pants to Sam, but hovered near the bed, shirt in his hands, unsure weather to stay or go. Dean, after having been caught, stormed into the room and put his things down.

Dean watched as Sam slid his jeans on under the sheets, and he tried to push down his growing anger when he saw Sam guide Priestly back into his arms. Dean watched his look-a-like shake off the shock and wiggle right back out to turn and stare at Sam.

"What the hell man! You said your friend wasn't going to be here tonight! You never told me it was that look-a-like guy! Is he your boyfriend or something? Come on Sam that was low!" Priestly bounced back out of the bed and went to grab the rest of his things. It took a moment for Dean to process what had just been said.

"Whoa, What!" Dean glared at Sam and then at the intruder. "Excuse me, Lizard Man but Sammy is so not my boyfriend and you're the asshole who looks like me. Not the other way around."

"Sammy, huh? He's let me call him that once." _Besides bed. _"But you're allowed to?" Priestly turned to Sam around the same time Dean did. Both of them addressed Sam at the same time.

"Who the hell is this douche?" Sam winced slightly and waved between them. "Dean, Priestly. Priestly, Dean. Dean is my Brother. Priestly is…a boyfriend from college."

"Yeah, that's right macho man he- wait, you considered me a boyfriend then." Priestly turned his full attention to Sam.

"Well, I don't know what else would be a good word." Sam responded. "We hung out all the damn time. We 'dated' nearly as much as Jess and I did, and I wanted to get into your pants. Only thing that stopped us was my will power and the fact that I had a girlfriend."

"You were with him while you were with Jessica?" Dean asked, eyes widening even more. "Geez, Sam, you think you know a guy."

"Says the horn dog who fucks at least two girls in every town we pass through!" Sam was out of the bed and standing at his full height before Priestly even knew what happened. The modded man had taken a step back and pressed himself against the wall by the time Sam and Dean were in each other's spaces. Something potentially dangerous was about to go down and Priestly wanted no part of it.

Sam met Dean's eyes. "You have no idea about my choices, and you and I know next to nothing about each other's lives from when I was at Stanford. You do not insult Priestly, and you keep your opinions to yourself until he is gone. You got that?" Sam's tone sent chills down Priestly's spine, and he had to admit he was impressed that Dean was meeting Sam's gaze and not stepping down.

"We'll talk about this later. Little. Brother." Dean ground out and then glanced at Priestly. "It's nothing against you man, not really." He flicked his gaze to Sam and then back to Priestly. "You're welcome to stay for Chinese. I'll go grab another soda." All Priestly could do was nod. Fuck yeah he would stay, if only to piss off Dean.

Dean left the room, glancing between them. As he shut the door Priestly saw him shake his head. He was going to have a hard time believing it was nothing against him. He looked at Sam and then back to the door. "For real man. Your brother is an asshole." He moved to sit down on the bed and run a hand through his hair. "And dude! Do you realize how alike we look? Please tell me that wasn't intentional Sam. I really don't want to be the result of your repressed feelings toward bonking your brother." Sam laughed out loud.

"Man, if I have any repressed feeling about doing Dean then I'm the king of repression." Sam moved to sit down next to Priestly. "Dean means well. He just…he says you stole some chicks from him earlier so…maybe he thinks you stole me too?" Sam scoffed. "I don't know, maybe he just wasn't prepared to see his little brother in bed with another guy. Naked." He shrugged, tugging his hand through his hair. "Sorry it got so awkward."

"It's Ok. I don't regret it." Priestly answered. "That was just weird." He shrugged. "I wasn't expecting it either." The door opened again a few seconds later and Dean breezed in, a newspaper in his hand and an extra coke with him. Sam looked at him and Dean glanced back. Priestly noticed how calm Dean looked now, how focused. He watched Sam react, watched how Sam's body turned toward Dean and seemed to change from irritation to _something's wrong._

"You got something?"Sam asked. Dean glanced at Priestly.

"Yeah, but we can talk about it later." Priestly pursed his lips, and Sam noted how his expression mirrored Dean's. Sam tried not to let his mind wander to the possibility Priestly had brought up. An attraction to Dean was something he hadn't thought about in years. He didn't have repressed feeling, but that didn't mean he didn't have any feelings.

"You can talk in front of me." Priestly said sheepishly. "I've seen your reactions. You both do something dangerous for a living." Priestly moved toward the table as Dean and Sam went to sit down. Priestly and Sam met each other's gazes. "I found that out when I first met Sam." Priestly's hand moved unconsciously toward his neck and Sam let out a small sigh.

"You won't believe us…" Sam said softly.

"Try me." Priestly smirked and joined them at the table, beginning to pick at the food from Sam's container. "You'd be surprised by what I can take."

Dean watched them a few seconds, and after a beat, he began to give Priestly the whole 'the truth is out there' speech. Priestly listened quietly, asked questions, reminisced with Sam about things Dean hadn't know about…they chatted and it was easy; Fun. For Dean and Sam it was almost like old times. Sometimes Priestly looked like he was about to flip his shit, but Sam talked him down and they worked it out. Dean learned about their meeting, their subsequent lack of play and their break up. The rest of the night flew by and a few hours before dawn they all laid down for the night. Dean took the far bed, and Sam took the mussed one. Priestly nearly left, but when Dean pulled off his jacket and rolled over, Priestly knew it was a go ahead to stay for the night. Dean felt comfortable with him. Priestly and Sam smiled shyly at each other and Sam lifted his arm. Priestly fell asleep with Sam curled around him, and Dean fell asleep watching them in the dark.

***

The next morning, sometime around ten, the boys woke up. Sam slept the latest. Dean and Priestly were having some debate about weather Kirk or Spock kicked the most ass and the wise cracks had gotten too loud for him. Once they realized he was up, the morning went fairly quickly…as if this was something they did all the time. They cleaned up and grabbed breakfast together. The three of them just fit. It wasn't until they were back at the motel and Sam and Dean were getting ready to check out when it dawned on Sam that Priestly wasn't coming with them. Dean knew the exact instant the realization hit Sam. His brother's back sagged slightly and his brows drew up. Priestly too was barely holding himself together, but Dean could see the hurt shining under the surface.

"I guess this is it…" Priestly said, pulling his hand out from inside his own car. He'd been hanging the talisman Sam and Dean had given him on the rear view mirror. Dean nodded at Priestly and shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you man." He murmured before excusing himself to go wait in the impala. He watched from as distance as Sam said his goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Sam murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Priestly huffed nervously. He rocked forward a little bit and then back before stepping up into Sam's space. "Look," he said meeting Sam's eyes. "I know we had some issues, and I know I may never get to see you again…but…I believe in you man. And your brother. And, if you ever need somewhere around here to stay just look me up. Its free and I come equipped with food."

Sam snorted. "Dean would appreciate that." He looked down at Priestly and closed the rest of the distance between them. "I'll try to call." Sam whispered, laying his hands on his friend's chest.

"I know. And even if you don't, I know we'll be thinking about each other from time to time." Priestly grinned and Sam nodded. Priestly lifted his hands and threaded them through Sam's hair as the other bent and pressed their lips together. After what felt like forever, Sam pulled back and nuzzled against Priestly's neck.

"I always loved you…" Sam sighed, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice.

"I know me too." Priestly responded, trying to hide his own cracking tone. The two released each other and stepped back. "I'll be seeing you?"

"If I can help it." Sam replied and turned toward the car. "You take care Priestly…" he trailed off, forcing himself to join Dean. Sam slid into the seat and threw his brother a sad half smile. He waved at Priestly out the window as they drove away.

"You ok?" Dean asked as they got underway.

"I'll be fine…" Sam told him quietly.

***

Sam took a nap half way toward Baltimore. He woke up with his emotions a mess, the mass of them a sense of foreboding and unease. He had one image from a dream planted in his mind, one he was certainly never telling Dean about.

"I've never been unfaithful." Sam could hear himself saying quietly.

"You will be…" rang a female voice through his mind. The woman in white smiled at him before melting into two separate forms. As they came into focus the dream began to fade, but Sam recognized the men easily. Priestly and Dean stood side by side with twin smirks on their faces, waving Sam toward them.

Sam woke with a sick feeling but was undeniably aroused. He didn't say anything two months later when he had the dream again.


End file.
